1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable chair, and more particularly to an adjustable chair that may change and adjust a tilt angle of a splat of the adjustable chair comfortably and safely.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to improve comfort, a conventional chair has an adjusting function for adjusting a tilt angle of a splat of the conventional chair. Then, a user may adjust and lock the tilt angle of the splat of the conventional chair according to the user's need. Furthermore, the splat is connected to a seat of the conventional chair, and the seat has a base plate deposited below the seat. The conventional chair further has a rotating device and a locking device deposited between the seat and the base plate. The rotating device has a rotating shaft connected to the splat to change and adjust the tilt angle of the splat. The locking device is used to fix and lock the tilt angle of the splat of the conventional chair.
However, when the splat is adjusted to tilt backwardly relative to the seat, a part of the seat that is deposited in the front of the rotating shaft may tilt upwardly, and another part of the seat that is deposited in the rear of the rotating shaft may tilt downwardly. When the seat is tilted backwardly and downwardly during adjusting of the tilt angle of the splat of the conventional chair, the user may feel uncomfortable.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an adjustable chair to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.